


Tra bianche nuvole

by HarukaSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantico, World War II, lettere, seconda guerra mondiale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSan/pseuds/HarukaSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1943. <br/>Daichi e Koushi vivevano tranquillamente le proprie esistenze in due città non molto distanti tra loro, fino a che la guerra non giunse a rovinarle, giorno dopo giorno. Da allora, vedersi e sentirsi divenne sempre più difficile, fino a che l’unico contatto che gli fu concesso fu un lento scambio epistolare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tra bianche nuvole

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: la storia è ambientata durante la seconda guerra mondiale, ma non fa in effetti riferimento ad alcun avvenimento specifico

27 giugno

Mio caro Daichi,

è trascorso un po’ di tempo dall’ultima mia lettera, e di questo ti chiedo scusa.  
Potrei fingere che sia tutta colpa del servizio di posta, o dell’ultimo bombardamento, o dei preparativi per il funerale di mia madre – per quanto un breve discorso e una rapida sepoltura si possano considerare una vera e propria cerimonia. Potrei addurre una miriade di scuse, ma la realtà è molto più semplice: non avevo voglia, alcuna voglia di scrivere. O meglio, non ne avevo la forza. Non volermene, ti prego, perché non riguarda te e non lo farà mai. Ma, sai, quando ti capitano tante cose una dopo l’altra, una insieme all’altra, arrivi a un certo punto in cui ti spegni, come una macchina che ha un guasto improvviso e si ferma lì, in mezzo alla strada, e non sai come farla ripartire. Mi sentivo svuotato, stanco e svogliato e la sola idea di raccontare tutto mi riempiva di un’ansia che mi auguro non proverai mai. Solo oggi sono riuscito ad alzarmi dal letto con una vaga voglia di comunicare, e la prima persona cui ho pensato sei tu.  
Mi dispiace farti sapere tutto ciò. Detesto darti preoccupazioni, ma detesto ancor di più mentirti; in un modo o nell’altro lo avresti saputo, e allora avresti imparato a non fidarti quando ti racconto che sto bene. Potrai mai perdonarmi?  
Ora però sto meglio, davvero, perciò non darti troppa pena. Anzi, sono diventato persino prolifico. Il mio ultimo quadro mi soddisfa molto, e sai bene che non mi accadeva da tempo. Penso che sia stato il tuo vinile a darmi l’ispirazione. Lo ascolto tutte le sere prima di coricarmi e mi rilasso al suono del piano, nota dopo nota, finché non scivolo nel sonno. È stato un regalo assai gradito, ti ringrazio di cuore.  
Avrei molte altre cose da raccontarti, ma ad occhio direi che l’inchiostro non mi basterebbe. Vorrei solo che tu sapessi quanto mi manchi. Ogni giorno, quando riprendo coscienza dal sonno, il cuore comincia a battere contro il petto al pensiero che non so quando ci rivedremo... se ci rivedremo...  
Spero e prego che quel momento giunga presto, e intanto il mio amore per te diventa più grande ogni giorno che spendo su questa terra dannata.  
Ti amo,  
Koushi

P.s. Ti invio anche un disegno che ho terminato questa mattina. È il cielo che vedo ogni giorno dalla mia finestra, le nuvole che osservo con l’angoscia nel cuore pregando di non vedervi la morte che mi vola incontro.

  
  
***

8 luglio

Caro Koushi,

vedere la tua bella calligrafia è stata una ventata di aria fresca in queste giornate orribili.  
Ho temuto per settimane che ti fosse accaduto qualcosa, e la busta col tuo nome mi è arrivata proprio quando mi preparavo a venire da te. Mio padre dice che è stato un segno del destino che vuole suggerirmi di stare qui, ma sono solo le parole di un uomo che non sa ciò che provo.  
Mi si è spezzato il cuore nell’apprendere di tua madre, e ancora di più nel sapere che non ero lì con te a supportarti, come hai sempre fatto con me nei momenti difficili prima di questa interminabile guerra. Perdonami, perdonami per non esserti rimasto accanto!  
Capisco quindi perché non mi abbia scritto, e ti ringrazio per essere stato sincero. Lo sarò anch’io, perché non posso nasconderti un simile segreto.  
È arrivata. La stavo aspettando con paura – me ne vergogno, ma è così – e ora sta qui davanti a me, aperta sulla scrivania, in attesa che segua le sue indicazioni e mi rechi al più vicino commando lunedì mattina alle cinque.  
Non sono un codardo, e non è la battaglia in sé che mi spaventa. Ma questa è una guerra in cui non ho mai creduto, una guerra senza senso voluta da uomini corrotti avidi di potere dall’altra parte del mondo, che non giova né all’una né all’altra parte. Se devo morire sul campo, se devo dirti addio, vorrei che fosse per un’ideale in cui credo fermamente.  
Perciò non so cosa fare. Se disertassi mi arresterebbero, e non sarei comunque in grado di vederti per lungo tempo; se accettassi rischierei di morire, e allora non t’incontrerei più. Se solo non avessero distrutto ogni strada tra le nostre città correrei da te e ti porterei via lontano, in un paese che la parola “guerra” non la sente da lungo tempo.  
Tu invece non hai scritto niente in proposito e ciò mi fa pensare che la lettera di arruolamento non ti sia ancora arrivata. O, quantomeno, prego che non me l’abbia nascosto.  
Vorrei essere bravo come te nelle parole, ma l’artista sei sempre stato tu. E, a tal proposito, sono felice di sapere che l’ispirazione sia tornata e che il mio regalo ti sia tanto gradito. Quando l’ho visto al negozio giù in città ho pensato che potessi ascoltarlo proprio mentre dipingevi, o in quei momenti in cui ti lasci avvolgere dalla malinconia – ti conosco, e so che non sono rari anche in tempi felici. Ascoltalo ancora quando ti senti triste e pensa a me, solo a me: sarà come se fossimo di nuovo insieme.  
Aspetto una tua risposta, anche se breve, purché mi dica che sei vivo e che stai bene.  
Ti amo,

Daichi

P.s. Il tuo disegno è meraviglioso, lo conserverò con cura. Me lo ricordo quel cielo, e quelle nuvole basse e bianche. È triste sapere che da una tale meraviglia può piombarti addosso la morte da un momento all’altro.  


***

20 luglio

  
Mio caro Daichi,

non riesco ancora ad accettare che ti abbiano chiamato in questa stupida guerra. Ti preferisco in prigione ma vivo, che alla mercé di bombe e cannoni. Arruolarti o meno è una tua scelta e la rispetterò in ogni caso, ma la mia opinione la conosci bene. Non c’è niente di valoroso nel morire per una causa in cui non si crede, solo per poter affermare col petto gonfio di aver lottato per la patria. Se qualcuno leggesse queste mie parole mi tratterebbe come la peggior feccia, direbbe che disonoro il paese con una tale codardia, e solo in pochi comprenderebbero le mie ragioni. Tu sei uno tra questi, ed è anche per questo che ti amo tanto.  
Sì, la lettera non mi è ancora arrivata. Come hai detto tu stesso, non ti nasconderei mai un simile segreto. So già cosa fare, se e quando arriverà: la mia decisione l’ho già presa da molto tempo.  
Per passare a un argomento più felice, mia sorella e il suo fidanzato hanno deciso di sposarsi. Può essere considerato stupido, di questi tempi, ma sono profondamente convinto che la speranza, anche la più piccola, sia il modo migliore per sopravvivere. Si terrà una piccola cerimonia il 25 luglio, al tempio dietro la casa in cui si sono trasferiti. Vorrei tanto partecipare insieme a te.  
Attendo una tua risposta, e intanto ascolto la nostra musica e ti sento vicino a me.  
Ti amo,  
Koushi

  
***

  
29 luglio

Caro Koushi,

spero che la cerimonia sia stata indimenticabile. Sono felice per Rin e per suo marito, hanno fatto la scelta giusta: la speranza deve accompagnarci sempre, in ogni momento, fino alla fine.  
Ti scrivo ancora dalle mura di casa mia, ma non so quanto ancora potrò rimanere qui. Non ho risposto alla chiamata, perciò mi aspetto l’arrivo di un ufficiale da un momento all’altro. Se non dovessi ricevere più mie notizie sarò probabilmente in prigione, oppure nascosto in qualche altra città. A lavoro ho sentito alcune persone dire che la guerra finirà presto, che le notizie dal fronte sembrano favorevoli. Io ci spero, ci spero fino in fondo.  
Ti amo,  
Daichi

P.s. Sto pensando di comprare lo stesso disco che ti ho regalato. Forse, così, mi mancheresti un po’ meno.  


***

8 agosto

  
Mio caro Daichi,

qualunque cosa succederà, o sia successa dal momento in cui hai scritto la tua ultima, sappi che avrai sempre il mio supporto. Chissà, forse ci metteranno nella stessa cella!  
La cerimonia è stata molto piacevole. Per una volta abbiamo riso e ci siamo divertiti, fingendo che la vita scorresse senza problemi. Ti invio alcune foto che abbiamo scattato quel giorno; ci sono anch’io, perciò spero ti siano gradite.  
Il cielo è di un bel blu anche oggi, e tra il bianco delle nuvole non si scorge nulla.  
Ti amo,  
Koushi

  
***

17 agosto

Caro Koushi,

ho già messo le tue foto nel portafogli, così le terrò sempre vicino al cuore. Dai vostri sorrisi sembra vi siate divertiti e ne sono immensamente felice: sono state un regalo graditissimo, ti ringrazio molto.  
Mi trovo in un posto lontano, non posso scriverti quale. La tua lettera mi è stata consegnata appena prima che partissi, ma d’ora in poi sarà più difficile comunicare.  
Ho saputo che l’esercito stava cominciando ad arrestare i disertori – sono ben più di quanto pensassi! - e così ho raccolto le mie cose e me ne sono andato. Sarò macchiato per la vita di codardia e tradimento, ma se questo mi concederà qualche speranza in più di incontrarti sarò ben lieto di essere chiamato vigliacco.  
Ti darò altre notizie a breve, appena sarò riuscito a sistemarmi con più calma.  
Ti amo,  
Daichi

P.s. Prima di partire sono riuscito a comprare il disco! Ieri sera l’ho ascoltato prima di dormire: mi è parso quasi di sentire la tua voce, tra le note del piano.

  
***

  
ALLA SIGNORA SUGAWARA RIN  
__________________  
TELEGRAMMA DI STATO

25 agosto 1943

SI COMUNICA ALLA S.V. CHE IL GIORNO 18 AGOSTO 1943 SONO DECEDUTI I SIGNORI

SUGAWARA AKIRA - TAKEDA YUKIKO - SUGAWARA KOUSHI

IN SEGUITO A BOMBARDAMENTO SULLA DIMORA OVE RISIEDEVANO.  
DI QUANTO PRECEDE PREGASI INFORMARE LA RISPETTIVA FAMIGLIA E TUTTI I CARI.


End file.
